Pet owners continually seek ways of making their pets more comfortable and seek ways to better relate to their pets. Animals such as dogs are often highly domesticated and in many cases are left in a home or kennel for extended periods of time. These periods of absence from the animal's human “family” can cause anxiety and can cause an animal to become discontented and even destructive. Animals sometimes will also refuse to eat when left for long periods of time. Accordingly, there exists the need for a pet feeding and watering device which will, by recording the master's voice or other sound, both calm the animal allaying anxiety and encouraging the animal to eat and drink.